Sleep Well
by Spooky Misty
Summary: -Takes place just before Eleven regenerates, a one-shot- The Doctor has decided to reappear in Jill's life one last time as she walked through the park on her way home. She goes up to the Doctor and only one word is exchanged between the two. A deep, depressing fanfic that I somehow came up with on the spot.


Every once in awhile, in a long while, there comes a gentle breeze in just the right direction as Jill walked through the local park just by her apartment. While that breeze was blowing on her, the clouds parted their ways and the sun came out to shine all over her skin and clothes, whether it be in the summer, spring, autumn, or winter. And in that long while, as she was walking in the park, she just happened to notice something at the perfect moment.

She happened to see a big, blue box sitting on a small, sad hill in the very far distance from where she was standing, which would be right at the very edge of the park she was just walking through. Although she could not see anyone by that box, she knew for certain that there was someone behind it and they were hiding from the very cruel world and universe only because he was a little alien without a home. This alien had a long, long history that was too complicated for any human brains to comprehend and understand, but just because they couldn't understand it didn't mean that people couldn't feel the sadness radiating off of him. His eyes were new and ancient, big and little at the same time, much like that police public call box that was just sitting in front of him in peace.

She felt a small smile form on her face as the perfect breeze blew past her hair, creating excitement in herself that she hasn't felt in an incredibly long time. The last time she saw this particular alien, this 'Doctor' man, was well after she asked him if she could stop travelling with him and the big, blue box, the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space is what TARDIS stood for, as she learned a long while ago). It was before he regenerated into what he believed should be his eleventh self, but the both of them knew it was really his thirteenth self because the tenth Doctor regenerated twice and there was a Doctor in between the eighth and ninth (or tenth).

Not only that, but she already knew what the Doctor was here for: one last look at her face before he changed. She knew the regeneration cycle restrictions but he also told her of certain times when the High Council in Gallifrey would grant an extra cycle to Time Lords who did good deeds. How could anybody not grant the Doctor an extra cycle? But, in a way, it was even more torture for him because he believed that he has been living for too long, the same goes for the rest of the Time Lords. They all live too long and become more corrupt as time goes on.

Jill took a deep breath and decided that she would face the alien that nearly ruined her entire life forever, so she took a step. That step was just one step in a million steps just to get to the regenerating Doctor, and for him, she would walk through entire galaxies just to reach him. She knew she had to hurry because she didn't exactly know how long the Doctor could hold off the change, so her small, baby steps turned into giant steps that formed a jog, and then a run. She was running so fast that that run turned into a giant sprint up the lonely, sad hill; the hill that could very well be the story of the Time Lord's life.

When she reached the hill, she placed one hand on the TARDIS that held the bluest blue of all the blues in the entire universe, the prettiest blue in all the cosmos. The blue was here, and it was staring at her straight in the face, she just knew it.

Her head slowly peaked around the corner and saw a very different Doctor than the one she had travelled with. Her Doctor was a lonely angel with incredible hair and brainy specs he would put upon his nose when he wanted to look clever (or to just read a book or watch the television); this Doctor was a mad man in a blue box with an imaginary red fez and purple, and Victorian times clothes. The chin was rather... noticeable without a doubt, because that was the very first thing she noticed when she first laid eyes on this Doctor. It was a shame, really. It looked like this Doctor would have been great fun in the TARDIS.

Neither of them exchanged any words with each other because the alien that nearly ruined your life pulled her into the tightest hug she could have ever received by her friends, the most loving hug out of all the hugs she's received from her parents and past boyfriends. In the history of all hugs, this was the most famous and important one in all the cosmos.

As soon as she pulled away from the loving Doctor, she grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to where her lips could meet his ear so she could whisper just one thing. One tiny, little thing that needed to be said before he got in that box and probably (hopefully) never land here in this spot ever again.

"Sleep well," she told him and pulled back in time to see a wavering frown. By wavering, it meant that it was a mix between a sobbing frown and an outright straight frown, and that didn't go unnoticed by her OR him.

The Doctor could only nod at Jill's words, so he quickly decided to give her a kiss on the lips, a very quick and brief peck. It was so quick that she couldn't even call it a complete kiss, but it most certainly was something and she wasn't not complaining.

In embarrassment or from running out of time because he wanted to say goodbye to Clara Oswin Oswald, he popped back into the TARDIS and she knew what that meant.

With a sad smile, Jill stepped back a couple of feet and watched with watery eyes as the bluest blue box disappeared right before her, the box never to be seen by her ever again.

That was it. That was the last time she was ever going to see him again, wasn't it? The man she loved... now gone without a trace... and the worst part was...

She never told him that she loved him.


End file.
